Inside your heart
by Bulecelup
Summary: Mello mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk sekali kepada Matt, menyinggung masa lalunya yang tak mengenakan. Karena hal itu, Matt kembali menutup hatinya yang hampir saja terbuka...lagi. WHTimeline, MxM.


**Title: **Inside your heart

**Pair: **(_Whammy House Timeline_) MattMelloMatt.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendships/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **Mello mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk sekali kepada Matt, menyinggung masa lalunya yang tak mengenakan. Karena hal itu, Matt kembali menutup hatinya yang hampir saja terbuka...lagi. WHTimeline, MxM.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mello terkenal sebagai anak yang temperamental. Dia sering menyakiti anak-anak lainnya, besar maupun kecil, tua maupun muda, semuanya dia damprat.

Alhasil semua anak takut dan tunduk kepadanya, sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari Mello. kalaupun tak bisa, mereka akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tampak '_tak terlihat_' di hadapannya.

Mello sendiri merasa bosan menganggu mereka, karena semua... ya—semua anak yang berada di Whammy House telah dia ganggu dan damprat, tanpa terkecuali Near. Tapi sayangnya Near setinggi dan sekokoh gunung es, tak perduli akan perlakuan kasar Mello terhadapnya.

Mello tak pernah merasa bersalah terhadap anak-anak yang dia ganggu, bahkan perasaan itu sama sekali tak terlintas di hatinya.

Tapi... dia akan merasa sangat---sangat---dan sangat bersalah sekali, setelah dia bertemu dengan Matt Jeevas.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Roger mendatangi lapangan tempat anak-anak bermain, di belakangnya ada seorang anak kecil. Lebih tepatnya sih dia bersembunyi di balik kedua kaki Roger, tapi gagal untuk di lakukan.

Roger menyuruh anak-anak untuk berkumpul, lalu dia mengenalkan anak yang bersembunyi di balik kakinya itu kepada mereka. Mello melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh, hanya dia seorang yang tak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan anak baru, jadi dia memilih untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan saja.

Anak baru itu terlihat mungil sekali, lebih mungil dari anak-anak yang lain. Rambutnya berwarna merah _burgundy, _ada sepasang goggle aneh di atas kepalanya. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau terang, bagaikan warna daun.

dia malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kerumunan anak yang mengelilingnya. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum melihat sang anak baru yang lucu, mereka langsung mendekatinya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama. Roger menghela nafas lega melihat anak itu dapat berbaur.

Mello mendengus, cis, apa bagusnya coba anak itu? Mello jadi geregetan sendiri. Dan niatan jahat untuk menganggu anak itu muncul di dalan benaknya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan si anak baru yang menarik banyak perhatian, baik guru maupun anak-anak lain terlihat bersimpati kepadanya, mereka semua berlaku manis di depannya.

Membuat Mello tambah gerah melihatnya.

Makanya hari ini dia menyusun rencana akan mendamprat anak itu. Dia telah mengetahui jam masuk kelas anak itu, dia mempunyai kelas yang cukup jauh jangka waktunya, dan dia juga memilih materi pelajaran yang cukup jarang di ambil anak-anak pada umumnya; seperti sejarah, geografi, dan fisika.

Ketika dia melihat kelas sejarah telah usai, guru dan beberapa anak pergi keluar, Mello buru-buru mencegat sang anak baru. Dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kembali kedalam kelas yang telah kosong kelompong, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"E—eh?" anak itu menampakan wajah bingung, dia menatap Mello dengan tatapan curiga.

Mello menutup pintu ruangan, lalu berjalan perlahan ke depan anak itu. Dia sedikit menginspeksinya, anak itu tingginya tak lebih dari telinga Mello, dia benar-benar sangat mungil.

"Uh...kamu siapa?" tanya nya dengan pelan. Mello mengendus, dia tak mengenali dirinya? Seluruh penghuni Whammy saja tahu siapa dia!

"Ha, kau tak tahu siapa aku? Apakah teman-teman barumu tak memberitahukan soal diriku kepadamu?" Mello berputar mengelilingnya, anak itu merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Mello yang tajam mengitari tubuhnya.

"A-aku tak tahu siapa kamu..." gumam anak itu dengan pelan, dia sedikit menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik buku tulis yang dia dekap dengan erat.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku," dengus Mello. "Tapi aku perlu tahu siapa kau, siapa namamu, hah?"

"M—Matt..." jawab 'Matt' dengan suara kecil, masih takut untuk menatap Mello. "Matt....Jeevas..."

Mello menyeringai, saatnya melancarkan serangan psikiologis andalannya.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini, Matt?" Mello mendadak merepetkan badannya ke Matt, otomatis membuat anak bertubuh kecil itu tersudut hingga punggungnya menabrak pinggir meja guru. "Anak manis sepertimu seharusnya berada di rumah, duduk manis di atas sofa yang empuk dan nyaman."

Matt nampak terkejut, dia semakin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari Mello...

"St---stop, tolong jangan ganggu aku..." Pinta Matt, dia mencoba untuk mendorong Mello, tapi tubuh Mello terlalu besar baginya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Mello menarik sejumput rambut Matt, membuat anak itu meringis sakit. "Disini bukan tempat untuk anak penakut dan bodoh sepertimu, apakah kau merindukan mama mu?"

Kedua mata Matt yang tadinya terpejam tiba-tiba saja terbalak, mendadak dia menjadi kaku setelah mendengar Mello membicarakan soal '_ibunya_'.

"Oh," Mello merasakan ada ketegangan muncul di antara dia dan Matt setelah dia membicarakan soal ibunya, ini benar-benar merupakan sasaran empuk... "Apa kau baru sadar kalau mama mu sengaja memasukanmu kemari?"

"Hentikan..." Matt sekali lagi memohon kepadanya, tapi bukan rasa takut yang tergambar di wajahnya ketika mengatakan hal itu...tapi... amarah?

"Oh, Matt," Mello tak menyadari kalau Matt marah pada saat itu. "Sepertinya mama mu membuangmu kemari... memang pahit, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Mama mu benci dengan mu, ya?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentangnya!" Matt dengan sekali dorongan kuat berhasil keluar dari cengkraman Mello, lalu dia berlari keluar dari dalam kelas secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Mello tertinggal di sana dengan wajah shock, gila! Anak itu bisa merobohkannya hanya dengan sekali dorong!

"Sialan!" Mello mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tadinya dia ingin mengejarnya, tapi karena badannya sakit banget karena insiden tadi, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Lagi pula melihat wajah ketakutan dan sedih bocah itu tadi sudah membuatnya puas, kok.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lalu hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya, seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi...

Sampai suatu hari... Mello sedang berjalan di lorong asrama, mau menuju kelas matematikanya di jam ke dua. Ketika dia melewati ruang guru yang pintunya terbuka lebar--- dia secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara beberapa orang guru dengan Roger...

"Dia tak berani untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya lagi, kukira dia sudah tak seperti itu lagi ketika keluar dari rumah sakit..." kata salah satu guru perempuan.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, sewaktu aku membawanya keluar dari sana..." Roger terlihat frustasi, telapak tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Sepertinya dia kembali menjadi protektif terhadap dirinya sendiri..."

Protektif? Mengurung diri? Siapa yang sesungguhnya sedang mereka bicarakan? Karena penasaran, Mello menempelkan tubuhnya di tembok di antara pintu masuk ruangan; agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jelas lagi.

"Aku khawatir Matt tak dapat beradaptasi, lingkungan rumah sakit dan disini sangat berbeda jauh." Komentar guru yang lain.

Tunggu dulu... Matt? jadi mereka sedang membicarakan Matt? Lalu apa hubungan antara Rumah sakit dan Matt? Mello entah mengapa menjadi semakin penasaran...

"Kasihan dia, setelah kedua orang tuanya terbunuh, dia menjadi penyendiri dan penutup seperti itu... mentalnya terluka karena menyaksikan pembunuhan itu tepat di depan matanya, kukira dengan memasukannya kemari, dia dapat lepas dari trauma itu..." Roger terdengar semakin frustasi.

"Hal itu pasti sangat berat baginya, mengingat dia masih kecil... anak yang malang." Timpa sang guru perempuan.

"Tapi kita tak mungkin mengembalikannya kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia tak cocok berada disana! Sebaiknya kita berusaha untuk membuatnya mau membuka hatinya, sekali lagi..." usul Roger.

Lalu mereka semua tetap lanjut berbicara tentang Matt, tapi semakin tak jelas arah topiknya kemana setelah itu. Mello yang berada diluar ruangan jatuh diam, mendengar semua hal yang mereka katakan barusan.

Matt itu sesungguhnya berasal dari rumah sakit jiwa? Dan dia melihat kedua orang tuanya mati tepat di hadapannya? Tiba-tiba Mello seperti kena _flashback, _bayangan dirinya mendamprat Matt terulang lagi di depan matanya.

Pantas saja anak itu marah ketika dia menyinggung soal ibunya...

Mello masih berdiri diam di tempat yang sama, sampai pada akhirnya dia disadarkan oleh bunyi bel kelas.

Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah menyinggung tentang kematian ibunya Matt...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Perasaan apa ini? apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan bersalah? Mello menjadi tak tenang, di kepalanya banyak terdapat suara-suara kecil yang mengatakan kalau dia bersalah, karena telah membuat Matt seperti itu.

Sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini setelah mendamprat seseorang, tapi kenapa dia merasa bersalah kepada Matt!?

Apakah....apakah karena Matt memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya?

Ibunya mati di bunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri, dan Mello menyaksikan hal mengerikan itu dari balik pintu lemari; tempat dimana ibunya menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi dari ayahnya. Pemandangan mengerikan itu lengket di benak Mello sampai sekarang, tak ada yang tahu soal ini, dan Mello tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk tahu akan hal ini...

Mungkin dia dapat mengerti kesedihan yang di rasakan oleh Matt, makanya dia merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya... oh, dia benar-benar orang terjahat di muka bumi karena semua ini!

Dia...dia harus meminta maaf kepadanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Saat malam hari tiba, Mello mulai bergerak keluar dari kamar asramanya. Dia berjalan di lorong gelap dengan bantuan penerangan dari senter kecil yang dahulu adalah milik ibunya ketika masih kecil.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, dia akhirnya menemukan pintu kamar tempat Matt berada. Dia baru tahu kalau Matt memiliki kamar sendiri, tak memiliki teman sekamar. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tak mendapat balasan dari dalam.

Karena cukup lama tak mendapat balasan, Mello akhirnya mencoba untuk memutar ganggang pintunya. Ternyata tak di kunci, Mello pun berinisiatfi pergi masuk kedalam.

"...Matt?" Mello menutup pintunya kembali dengan dorongan tubuhnya, kamar Matt benar-benar sangat gelap, hampir tak ada sumber cahaya di sana kecuali dari senter yang Mello pegang dan lampu kecil yang berada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Mello mendengar sebuah isakan kecil, isakan itu terdengar samar-samar, Mello mulai berkeliling kamar untuk mencari asal dari isakan itu. Dia berhenti di samping pintu lemari pakaian, Mello mengigit senternya di mulut, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka pintu lemari raksasa itu.

Seperti yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya, dia menemukan Matt di dalam sana. Bocah itu tengah duduk meringkuk di bawah gantungan baju, sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna abu-abu kusam. Dan dia menangis.

"K—kau..." Matt terlihat panik ketika melihat kalau orang yang menemukannya di dalam lemari adalah Mello, anak yang telah menganggunya waktu itu... dia mendekap bonekanya lebih erat lagi, dan mengeser tubuhnya untuk lebih masuk kedalam. Dia seperti sedang mencoba untuk menjauhi Mello...

Mello kini telah menemukannya, tapi tak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya. Dia bukanlah orang yang pandai untuk berkata-kata, apalagi meminta maaf.

"Hey...." Panggil Mello dengan lembut, dia juga ikut duduk di lantai untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Matt. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu... aku kemari untuk..."

"Untuk apa? Menganggu ku lagi?" sebelum Mello dapat menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, Matt sudah memutus perkataannya. "Pergilah, tolong pergi..."

Sungguh itu rasanya sakit sekali. Mello tak habis fikir akan perbuatan jahatnya kepada Matt, padahal dia juga merasakan rasa sedih dan sakit yang sama dengannya...

"Aku---aku hanya ingin meminta maaf..." ucap Mello, dia merundukan kepalanya kebawah, malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Matt.

Matt sedikit menghapus gumpalan air matanya, dia mengeluarkan isakan kecil terakhir sebelum mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya kepada Mello.

"Maaf...karena aku telah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang ibumu...aku...aku tak tahu kalau kau...keluargamu...ah---sungguh, maafkanlah aku," Mello dapat merasakan kedua pundaknya merinding seraya dia mengatakan hal itu, mengapa terasa pedih sekali di dalam hatinya? "Karena---karena aku dapat mengerti kesedihanmu... ibuku....ibuku juga sudah tiada..."

Matt menampangkan wajah bingung, kedua mata hijau besarnya menatap lurus ke arah Mello yang terlihat seperti dia akan menangis juga. Perlahan-lahan dia menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam lemari, untuk menjangkau Mello di luar sana.

Mello melihat kedua tangan Matt berada di atas tangannya sendiri, dia mengadahkan kepalanya, dan melihat Matt telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Matt tak berkata apapun, dia hanya mengengam kedua tangan Mello dengan erat. Membuat Mello bingung sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah ini tandanya dia telah memaafkan Mello?

"Kau...memaafkanku?" Mello berani bertanya kepadanya setelah sempat terdiam di dalam posisi yang sama selama 5 menit.

Melihat anggukan kecil Matt membuat Mello bernafas lega, dia telah mendapat kata maaf darinya...dan itu membuat dadanya terasa ringan sekali. Secara refleks, dia menarik Matt kedalam pelukan.

Matt sedikit mengeluarkan bunyi mengerenyit saat Mello memeluknya, dia mungkin tak menyangka akan di peluk oleh anak yang telah melukai hatinya...yang kini telah dia maafkan.

Mungkin memaafkan terasa sangatlah susah sekali, apalagi kepada seseorang yang benar-benar melukai hati terdalam...tapi, hidup dengan amarah kepada orang itu tak akan menghasilkan apapun, justeru membuat kehidupan jadi terasa lebih tak menyenangkan karena terus-terusan menampung rasa kesal dan marah di dalam hati.

Lalu ada persoalan '_Melupakan_'. Tentu Matt tak akan melupakan hal apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Mello, tapi dia telah memaafkan anak itu; dia harus bisa melupakan semuanya.

Karena mereka berdua telah menjadi '_teman_' sekarang.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Falling Slowly" **_**by; Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova **_~ONCE~ *_Damn, kenapa lagunya harus ini pula? TT^TT_;*)

**MATTGASM: **...seharusnya judulnya tuh yaa; "_EMOTIONALY COMPROMISED_". NAH! COCOK! *_Dihajar Gene Roddenberry dari Surga* _jadi berasa kayak _Jim _dan _Spock_ yak romansanya? xD AHAHAHAAA-UHOK-UHOK.... Mamaaa....anakmu bener-bener keracunan _Star Trek; The Original Series _gara-gara dirimu... =3=; (_Rada mengerikan mengetahui emak saya ternyata juga seorang fangirl saat jaman dahulu kala_) haha... berhasil juga ngepost fanfic ini pas di hari ulang tahun saya ;p 11 Januari! XD yea! Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper! *_Di rajam Sarek_* xDDDD

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Inside your heart_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _FictionJunction_, untuk _ending theme __MADLAX_.


End file.
